


no one like me

by takeitlikeagem (rosesandcinnamon)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon, Could be continued, Drabble, Gen, Kind of angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/takeitlikeagem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"beloved child, remember this too: in this world of gems there's no one like y o u."</p>
            </blockquote>





	no one like me

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the very end of "we need to talk".

In the whole wide world, there was no one like him.

That was pretty cool! He was so _different_ and _new_ , there were endless and endless possibilities for his future. Garnet knew all about that, but she wouldn’t ever give him a straight answer about- well, most things.

He didn’t know how to feel about that.

But it would work out! He knew that for sure.

It was just-

There was no one like him.

The Gems had other Gems.

His dad and Connie and everyone had other humans.

But there was just him.

Half Gem, half human.

One world and another.

It got pretty lonely sometimes.


End file.
